Aleu's Pup, Chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4
by Aniu-Lover2
Summary: 1: Aleu has had pups! 2: Aniu learns her heritage. 3: Aniu has a destirbing dream.... 4: The Outcome


"Alue's Pup"  
  
Chapter 1: Puppies!   
  
One day, Aleu looked on to her pack, thinking about how she was made  
leader. She was soposed to be all wolf, but she didn't see why. She was  
expecting pups. Her mate, Saganu, walked over to her and rubed his head  
againest her's. Alue smiled sweatly and walked to her perch. She had  
smelled carabue not to far away.  
"Pack," she said. "It is time for our hunt." The wolves howled and followed her to the carabue, thinking of the pups,  
hoping they would be like her.  
  
Two days later.....  
Muru sat and looked to Alue's 4 pups. One was silver, like a wolf, but had a redish dimond on her head. "Dimond," the small mouse said, for Alue had  
let him name them, "That is her name." Alue noded and put a small black puppy with white rings around his eyes infront of Muru. "His name is Aniu, like your fathers mother." Alue nodded again. The next pup was just like Aleu, only a boy. Muru named him Kashu. The next was like Aniu, exped she was white with black rings around her eyes. "The black version is not Aniu anymore, he is Dark, and this is Aniu." Muru said. Alue nodded. This story is about Aniu, and how she became to be like the one she was named after.  
  
Chapter 2: Aniu's Journey When Aniu was about 1 year old, she asked herself, why do I always feal the earge to go near humans, and why do I feal so difrent? When Aleu came by,  
Aniu finaly got the courage to ask.  
"Mom," she said, "Where do you come from?" Aleu gulped. This was the first  
time one of her pups had asked about thier heritage. "Yeah, Mom," Dark said, coming over. "Where did our family come from?" Aleu  
gulped again.  
"Aniu, Dark," she said, "I gues you're old enough to know. We came from  
across the great water, from a place called Nome."  
Dark said, "Oh." and ran off.  
Aniu stayed and asked, "But why do I like to go near people, Mom?" Aleu got just enough courage to mumble, "You're part huskey, but sense I  
breed with a wolf you're more like half a quarter of huskey." Aniu gasped, said, "I hate you," and ran off. she crossed the great water  
on an ice bridge and met her spirit guid, though she didn't know what a spirit guid was, along the way. Her spirit guid was a white fox, gleaming  
from the spring sun.  
"What is wrong?" the fox asked.  
"Im part huskey and my mom didn't tell me till now." Aniu mumbled.  
"Well, O' White Wolf," the fox said, "Maybe it is time to meet you're  
family in Nome." " My family in Nome?" Aniu said. "I didn't know I had a family in Nome. And  
by the way, my name's Aniu."  
"And mine's Kahu." the fox said. "And you do. Blto and Jena are thier names, and there's also your five aunts and uncles. Sinse Alu left them,  
there's been 2 girls and 3 boys. You'll like them."  
Aniu nodded and started runnin tword the lights of the city.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
Balto was sitting with Jenna, thinking about the vision he had of meeting a white wolf, just as white as his mother, with black rings around her eyes. Suddently, that same wolf, and a white fox, apear right around the corner  
of Jenna's house.  
"Balto, my grandfather?" Aniu said, for the wolf was obiusly Aniu.  
"I'm sorry," Balto said. "I can't be your granfather.  
"But I am Aleu's daughter," Aniu said. "Isn't she your's?"  
"Jenna," Balto called shakily to his mate. "We have a visitor." Jenna came out of the house, and when she saw Aniu, she gasped. "Who are  
you?" she asked.  
"I'm your daughter, Aleu's, daughter." Aniu answered proudly.  
"Aleu?" Jenna said. "But she left over the ocean 2 years ago."  
"I know." Aniu answered. "Where are my Aunts and uncles?"  
"There with their owners, who don't like wolves." Balto said.  
"I'm not all wolf." Aniu said. "I'm a quarter of huskey."  
All this time they hadn't noticed Kahu disappearing.  
  
Chapter 3: The Dream  
  
That night, Aniu slept at Balto's place. Boris slept next to her. Aniu had  
a dream that night. She drempt that she was running, running from her spirit guide. Aniu ran and ran, then saw her mother, dead. Kahu came up to her and said, "You must go back, Ani..." but before she could finish, Boris  
poured water on Aniu and woke her.  
"Get up, Aniu." he said. "You and Balto go to Jenna's now."  
Aniu yawned, got up, and walked over to Balto.  
  
Chapter 4: The Outcome  
  
Aniu told Balto about the dream, then left him to cross the great water. She killed the hunter before he killed Aleu, and everybody lived happily  
ever after.  
  
THE END 


End file.
